kingdom hearts in our world 3
by mysterios
Summary: the longest chapter yet
1. Chapter 1

**Sora in our world part 3**

we last left our hero as he was headed to the world that never was with axel and goofy and donald lets find out how this goes

Sora and the gang were traveling at high speeds to get to the world that never was they were after all in quite a hurry they needed to get to a safe place to collect there they were on there way Sora thought about what the beast had said "_if you wish to defeat Xemnas then you have to save your friends and this world" _he could not help but think that before anything else he would have to find out what it was he had to do

they landed at about 9:00 in the morning leon was up getting his sparring in and yuffie was helping him "Sora" someone yelled out Sora turned to see kairi running across the street toward him

"Oh Sora i thought i had lost you i don't think i could bare it."

"it's ok kairi im here now you can thank axel for that."

"Oh" kairi looked bewilderd as she stared at the red head who was talking to were both nodding there heads in agreement over something sora couldn't make out. sora could just faintly make outthe word _Earth_ he was so busy studing them that he didn't even see goofy come up beside him

"a-huck gwarsh sora is there somethin wrong with ya."

"No...no everything is fine hey goofy."

"Yes sora."

"Do you remmember roxas."

"I sure do he was your nobody."

"yea but were is he."

"i thought he fadded away when you beat him."

"I thought so too but i can't shake the feeling that he is in my mind"

"well you and roxas are one so it's not uncommon that you are hearing voices."

"Yes i guess so but still can't shake the feeling that roxas is alive" a soon as sora said that sentence axel bolted over to him pinning him to the ground

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT ROXAS WAS ALIVE?"

"Yes i said there might be a possibility that i hear them"

"WHERE IS HE TELL ME NOW!!!" leon had to tackle axel to get him off of sora

"HEY get off me" axel was getting mad now leon could see it in his green eyes

"Calm down Axel if Roxas is out there we will find him" Axel seemed to say something under his breath but nodded in agreement to leon

"Im sorry sora i got outta hand please forgive me" Sora nodded his head but paid the insedent no mind he was trying to figure out where roxas could be he had seen roxas fuse with himself so how could it be possible that he was still out there somewhere. All of the sudden kairi burst through the door

"Wait a minute that thing that sora fought said we had to save that world we were at to even get a chance at deafeting xemnas but before we do that we need to find roxas"

"even if we were able to find roxas there would be no way to get to him because we are bined to only 2 worlds Earth and here so unless you can find a way to get to roxas we need to save earth 1st." lean said

about that time cloud stepped in "Shut up leon you know nothing about traveling from worlds."

"Oh really and how is that ""."

"you fool there is more than 1 way to get across worlds besides a gummy ship."

"hmph." cloud took out a shiny black orb and threw it down onto the ground sora was ingulfed into darkness it was strangling him he couldn't breathe and just when he was aboutto passout he woke up

"where are we." leon asked panting for breath

"Roxas...........he's here i can feel it he is that way." sora said pointing east they started running in that direction the place that they were in was like a forrest exept that it was a black darkness the trees were in ruins the ground was kicked up moistblack dirt and the sky was pitch that time they were surronded by heartless there were alot of heartless

well thats about it it took me all day to write this and it's the longest chapter yet leave reveiws and give me love

stay shrouded in darkness

mysterios


	2. Chapter 3

**Sora in our world part 3**

we last left our hero as he was headed to the world that never was with axle and goofy and Donald lets find out how this goes

Sora and the gang were traveling at high speeds to get to the world that never was they were after all in quite a hurry they needed to get to a safe place to collect there they were on there way Sora thought about what the beast had said "_if you wish to defeat Xemnas then you have to save your friends and this world" _he could not help but think that before anything else he would have to find out what it was he had to do

they landed at about 9:00 in the morning leon was up getting his sparring in and yuffie was helping him "Sora" someone yelled out Sora turned to see kairi running across the street toward him

"Oh Sora i thought i had lost you i don't think i could bare it."

"it's OK kairi im here now you can thank axel for that."

"Oh" kairi looked bewildered as she stared at the red head who was talking to Leon they were both nodding there heads in agreement over something sora couldn't make out. sora could just faintly make out the word _Earth_ he was so busy studying them that he didn't even see goofy come up beside him

"a-Huck gwarsh sora is there somethin wrong with ya."

"No...no everything is fine hey goofy."

"Yes sora."

"Do you remember roxas."

"I sure do he was your nobody."

"yea but were is he."

"i thought he fadded away when you beat him."

"I thought so too but i can't shake the feeling that he is in my mind"

"well you and roxas are one so it's not uncommon that you are hearing voices."

"Yes i guess so but still can't shake the feeling that roxas is alive" a soon as sora said that sentence Axel bolted over to him pinning him to the ground

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT ROXAS WAS ALIVE?"

"Yes i said there might be a possibility that i hear them"

"WHERE IS HE TELL ME NOW!!!" leon had to tackle axel to get him off of sora

"HEY get off me" axel was getting mad now leon could see it in his green eyes

"Calm down Axel if Roxas is out there we will find him" Axel seemed to say something under his breath but nodded in agreement to Leon

"Im sorry sora i got outta hand please forgive me" Sora nodded his head but paid the insedent no mind he was trying to figure out where roxas could be he had seen roxas fuse with himself so how could it be possible that he was still out there somewhere. All of the sudden kairi burst through the door

"Wait a minute that thing that sora fought said we had to save that world we were at to even get a chance at defeating xemnas but before we do that we need to find roxas"

"even if we were able to find roxas there would be no way to get to him because we are bind to only 2 worlds Earth and here so unless you can find a way to get to roxas we need to save earth 1st." lean said

about that time cloud stepped in "Shut up leon you know nothing about traveling from worlds."

"Oh really and how is that ""."

"you fool there is more than 1 way to get across worlds besides a gummy ship."

"hmph." cloud took out a shiny black orb and threw it down onto the ground sora was engulfed into darkness it was strangling him he couldn't breathe and just when he was about to pass out he woke up

"where are we." leon asked panting for breath

"Roxas...........he's here i can feel it he is that way." sora said pointing east they started running in that direction the place that they were in was like a Forrest except that it was a black darkness the trees were in ruins the ground was kicked up moist black dirt and the sky was pitch about that time they were surrounded by heartless there were a lot of heartless

well that's about it it took me all day to write this and it's the longest chapter yet leave reviews and give me love

stay shrouded in darkness

mysterious


End file.
